The role of Preclinical and Clinical Pharmacology is to maximize the likelihood of success of an identified candidate, or to quickly remove a likely unsuccessful candidate from progressing into further testing. The primary objective of the Pharmacology Core (Core B) is to provide the investigators of the Martin Deianey Collaboratory to Eradicate HlV-1 Infection with the pharmacologic expertise to study therapeutic strategies that reduce the latent viral pool and animal model systems, and to evaluate the pharmacologic basis of viral persistence in humans. The Pharmacology Core will coordinate access to chemical libraries, assist with lead candidate production scale-up, coordinate animal toxicology studies, analyze biological matrices for drug concentrations (both antiretroviral and induction/eradication compounds), provide pharmacokinetic/ pharmacodynamic (PK/PD) modeling for optimal dose and dose frequency selection, and perform trial simulation to optimize design and sampling strategies. This Core will participate in all aspects of drug development for identifying and progressing lead induction/eradication candidates. The Core leadership team (Drs. Kashuba and Tan) has over 20 years combined experience in preclinical and clinical pharmacology, analytical chemistry, and Core management, and are well-suited to support the projects in the Collaboratory. This results in a Core which combines academic and industry resources to synergize strengths.